videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hospital
The Hospital is a horror game which combines elements from SCP: containment breach and also a little bit of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. The player has to escape a hospital like place which their mind has been trapped in by the demonic creatures known as Misters Storyline The player wakes up in a hospital. unlike in most horror games which involve hospitals, this one is actually not run down, and still seems functional. Through the halls wander beings called Misters, undead creatures which are each the extremes of negative traits or feelings. they feed off the souls of mortals, and drag humans into this non-existent hospital to get those souls. The player has to avoid getting caught by the Misters at all cost, as each one has a different, very unpleasant effect, which all eventually lead to death, and the only way to still win after an attack by a Mister is to escape before death. While in the hospital, the player can find notes which describe the origin of the Misters. These notes are the only form of collectible item in the game, and there is only 5 of them, but they are hard to find, and since the map is randomly generated it's possible not all 5 of them spawn. There are other items that can be picked up, but they are not really collectibles, because most of them can be used as some way to defend the player against the Misters There is only one way to escape, and that's to find the front door of the hospital and escaping through there, which will make the credits roll Misters The main obstacle the player has to overcome to reach the end is the group of 4 Misters that try to kill them. There are only 4 Misters in the game, but in reality there is somewhere around a thousand of them. The Misters in the game, and their abilities, are: -Mister 0: Leader of the Misters. He represents the devil. They fear him, they always head in the opposite direction of him. If the player encounters him they must run. After a while he will give up on chasing the player and just wander around again. if he catches the player they will slowly choke, which means they can't use their sprinting ability, and after 2 minutes the player dies. He is 10 feet tall with long arms and legs, and wears a black trenchcoat. His eyes are completely black, and he has short black hair. He has 3 rows of sharp teeth, and claws on his hands -Mister 28: He represents pain. He is the slowest of all Misters, and his kill is the only one which can be prevented after being caught. If he spots the player he will shamble in their direction. the player knows he's near if they can hear a distorted garbling sound, which is him trying to speak. If he catches the player he disappears and reappears somewhere else in the hospital. when they get caught the player's health bar will start depleting slowly. It will deplete faster when the player is sprinting or when they pick up an item. After the player gets caught they must find 28 again and touch him, which will set everything back to normal and make him disappear from the game. he is the only Mister that can disappear in this way. He has a rather startling appearance: His jaw hangs loosely from a few pieces of flesh, and his shoulder is unhinged. he wears a shirt with a checkerboard pattern and a red necktie, and has red, cat like eyes. -Mister 42: He represents insanity. He does not directly attack the player, but instead stalks them through the rest of the game when they have been spotted by him. He makes the player hallucinate and does very random things right in front of them, with the goal to drive them to insanity. The only way to prevent this is by looking away every time something like this happens. if he has not succeeded in driving the player insane after 10 minutes, he will go back to his normal wandering state. He is very short, has glowing, yellowish eyes and a white shirt with a black bowtie. -Mister triple 6: triple 6, or simply 666, represents death. When he spots the player he will walk after them in a way similar to SCP-106 in SCP: containment breach. If he catches the player they will be asked a riddle, randomly selected from about a hundred different ones. if the player answers correctly triple 6 will leave them be and wander away, but if their answer is wrong, they die instantly. He looks the most human of all the Misters, with short blonde hair, a hat, a tuxedo and sunglasses In future updates more Misters may be added The Map The map is randomly generated, and there is different rooms that can generate in the map: -Spawn: This is the room in which the player will always start. it's a small hospital room with two beds separated by a medium blue curtain, and with a wheelchair in the corner. in the bed next to the one the players spawn in is a dummy with a smile painted on its face with a green substance. -Basic Hallway: Just a hallway. there are no items whatsoever in this type of room, but there is a chance of a bloodstain spawning on the walls -Basic hospital room: These rooms all look similar to the one the player spawns in, but most of them have 3 beds, and there is usually no wheelchair, but a normal chair instead -Surgery room: There is only one of these room in the map, and in it Mister 28 will spawn. There is a mangled corpse laying on the operation table. it is unknown if Mister 28 did this or it was already there before him -Morgue: This is the part of the hospital where you can find Mister triple 6. As expected there are many corpses and bones all around the room, and a bloodstain on the ceiling -Supply Closet: There are multiple of these rooms, and Mister 42 spawns in one, but can teleport to any other one at all times. there are always about 5 of these rooms. there is a broom, a yellow plastic bucket, a 'Caution: Wet" sign and some bandages, which the player can pick up and use to heal themselves -Security room: This room contains multiple monitors which show some of the rooms in the hospital. Here the player can find a tablet which they can use to check the security cameras whenever they want to and figure out where the Misters are. it is however limited to the cameras in rooms the player has already been in -Cantina: Large room with tables and benches where the patients can eat. it's the second largest room, the only one being bigger the main hall. In the Cantina the player can find water, which they can use to sabotage the generator in the basement -Basement: this is the room that contains the generator. if the player breaks it using the water found in the Cantina, the electronic locks on the front door will open and the player can escape -Main Hall: This is the room where Mister 0 spawns. it's very large, and has multiple desks, a space to wait, and a skylight. the moon is always right above the skylight -Entrance: Similar to the basic hallway, but with a pair of doors at the end through which the player can escape -Laundry room: A room with a couple of washing machines. here the player can find a broken flashlight inside one of the washing machines. if they have a toolkit they can fix it and use it if they have batteries -Car Park: This room, which is usually near the basement, has a tool kit in it, which can be found in the trunk of one of the 6 cars that spawn there -File storage: In this room the player can find batteries, and also one of the notes about the origin of the Misters The other notes can spawn in random places all around the hospital, in any room besides the spawn, which makes it hard to find them since they don't always spawn in the same spot Achievements The game also has achievements. they are listed below: -beginning of the end: start a new game -roadrunner: sprint for the first time -everybody do the dinosaur: open a locked door -this is fun: play the game for 10 minutes -I love this game: play for an hour -this game is awesome: play for 3 hours -I have issues: play for 5 hours -tag: prevent Mister 28 from killing you by touching him -Five Long Nights: find the tablet and the flashlight -Easter bunny: find all Easter eggs hidden in the game -Enigma: solve Mister triple 6's riddle -Who turned off the lights: disable the generator -out of sight, out of mind: withstand Mister 42's attempts to make you insane for 10 minutes more will be added probably Easter Eggs there is multiple hidden Easter eggs in the game. they are listed below, but it's not said where they can be found: -there is a corpse with a Freddy Fazbear mask on hidden somewhere in the hospital -there is a list with doctors on duty right now. on that list it says "Doctor Who" -somewhere in the hospital you can find a corpse that looks like Joe Trohman, the guitarist of the band Fall Out Boy. this is a reference to the music video for "Where did the party go" -In one room there is a body with an orange coat, which is supposed to look like Kenny from South Park -When you look out a window towards the front of the Hospital you can see a pick up truck parked in front of it. this is another reference to "Where did the party go" Items you can find There is a couple of items you can find that you can use that are not necessary to complete the game: -bandages: heal the player -empty bottle: can be thrown to make noise that distracts the Misters -batteries: can be used to power the flashlight and tablet -cross: can be used once to send a Mister back to its spawn point -crowbar: can be used to break open locked doors Other information The game is first person, and the graphics are somewhat cartoony. The game does have a some content that can be unlocked, such as a Five Nights at Freddy's like minigame and the Multiplayer mode, which are both unlocked after the player completes the game itself Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Horror Games